


Gooey

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Unique Nanite Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack usually doesn't have trouble telling what Gabriel wants, needs. Even when Gabriel tries to resist and ignore these things himself. Usually he just takes a little gentle persuading.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitecreame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/gifts).



> A recent commission piece I had a lot of fun working on! uwu

“You’re so uptight sometimes.”

Gabriel froze, hackles rising slightly at the gravelly voice behind him. He sighed, turning to shoot Jack an annoyed look.

“Since when did you actually figure out how to sneak up on people?” the wraith grumbled. Frustrated--he found the casual slump Jack was doing against the wall so annoying somehow. Where did he get off being so damn smug sometimes?

Jack snorted, waving a hand in the air and pushing off the wall. “Had to figure it out some day,” he replied, taking a step closer.

Gabriel knew he didn’t have to be wary of Jack. It was less Jack and more their location that had him on edge. The wrong person saw them speaking instead of fighting and everything he’d worked for was gone. Everything he’d done for the both of them was over--

Jack grabbed his mask, tucking it behind his back in a fluid motion before Gabriel could even grab for it. The wraith made a frustrated noise, reaching for it anyway and bumping his chest into Jack’s. “Hey--”

“Hey,” Jack replied. He grinned, more smug than ever, and bumped his nose against Gabriel’s.

And just like always, Gabriel’s brief attempt at resistance caved in so quickly. He huffed in a breath, arm falling to his side, and felt Jack grab his chin with his other hand. He allowed himself to be guided into a kiss, more teeth and tongue than lips somehow, and walked backwards until his back ran into the brick wall behind him. Slumping a little, he grabbed at Jack’s coat and finally forced their mouths apart.

“Not here,” he hissed.

Jack grinned at him. “Why not?” he asked, bumping his lower half against Gabriel’s. “You shy?”

“Yes.”

Jack laughed. But he seemed to relent. Somewhat.

“I know a place,” he said, grabbing Gabriel by the hip and pulling him toward him. “Or you want me to buy you a hotel room?”

“No paper trail,” Gabriel replied, biting down his frustration at the fact he wanted to say yes.

‘Yes, Jack. Please take me to a hotel. Fuck me on a heart shaped bed with a mirror on the ceiling and get me drunk on miniature bottles of liquor in the mini bar.’

How starved for romance was he that it sounded so… wholesome?

Despite his best efforts, Jack seemed to notice his conflict. He cupped Gabriel’s chin in his hand, thumb rubbing at his jawline. “No one’ll know we’re there, baby,” he murmured. He tucked Gabriel’s mask into his belt and squeezed his hip with his other hand. Gabriel felt his resolve melting. “Other option’s quiet and hidden but… not very comfortable.”

“Where is it?”

Jack thumbed over his shoulder at a nearby door. “Warehouse is unlocked, empty, and has a sturdy counter.”

Gabriel blanched. Wrinkling his nose in frustration, he butted his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. Chuckling, Jack cupped the back of his head.

“Take that as a no,” he hummed.

He seemed to think for a moment, rubbing idly at Gabriel’s scalp. Then, he slid his other hand down some. Testing.

“Or I could just… fuck you right here,” he purred, suddenly scooping his arms under Gabriel’s ass and knocking his legs out from under him. The wraith hissed in surprise but Jack pushed onward, wedging himself between his thighs and grinding against him roughly.

Gabriel made an embarrassing, sob-like noise at the feeling. Clutching Jack’s coat tighter he gave him a sullen look, cheeks flushed. “Not. Here.”

“Tell me where we’re going, then,” Jack purred, rocking his hips.

Gabriel’s pants felt too tight. The urge to squeeze his legs around Jack and rut against him felt unbearable. “H-hotel,” he blurted finally, feeling how hard Jack already was in the next rough grind and losing all composure.

Jack grinned at him. “Yeah?” he asked, leaning in to nose at Gabriel’s jawline fondly.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I can’t stay long but it’s… adequate privacy.”

Jack clicked his tongue. “If I buy a room, I’m taking my time,” he said, grabbing two big handfuls of Gabriel’s ass and pulling him into another hard rut—hard enough that Gabriel’s composure broke enough to summon a little moan from him. “You need this, baby, let me help.”

“I don’t need—“

Jack jerked his hips hard into him, grinding against Gabriel, and the wraith sobbed out a little moan. Disarmed, he couldn’t even protest for a moment as Jack kept thrusting against him. Just wrapped one leg around his waist and whimpered.

“You need me,”Jack growled against his ear, rocking his hips harder.

Whining, Gabriel pawed at his chest till Jack eased to a stop again. Panting, he shot him a sulky look.

“One night,” Jack told him.

Gabriel clutched at Jack’s shoulders and tucked his face against the other man’s neck. “We’ll talk about it,” he said, panting. “Now take me to this damn hotel.”

“So bossy,” Jack chuckled, kneading Gabriel’s ass. “Where’s my polite please and thank you husband?”

Gabriel huffed. “Dead.”

Jack just laughed and dove in for a kiss, pulling a happy little grumble out of Gabriel in the process. When he pulled back, he carefully let Gabriel back down on his feet. “Angel,” he all but cooed, his gravelly voice suddenly soft. “Not even the grave kept me from you.”

Shooting him an affectionately sulky look, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Get me to that damn hotel already.”

While Jack rented the room Gabriel waited outside. For a brief moment he nearly chickened out and left but he couldn’t have Jack tease him about that later. That and, truly, he wanted this. Needed it in some small part.

The hotel room was standard, Jack left disappointed with the lack of themed rooms. But there was a bed and a bathroom and nothing smelled like a dead body. Always a plus.

Jack pushed Gabriel through the door the second he got it open. “Get undressed,” he demanded, nudging the wraith toward the bed. “Get on your knees after.”

Already taking off his boots, Gabriel hesitated. “Thought you were going to be romantic,” he pouted. “What’s all this order barking?”

“You want romantic?” Jack asked, pulling Gabriel closer by the hips. The wraith hesitated, then nodded. “Wanna sit on my lap?”

Gabriel hesitated again. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. “Please.”

“After I make you come the first time,” Jack replied, playfully nudging Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel shivered and Jack went about helping him out of his coat. “Let me see you squirm first.”

Gabriel groaned, Jack’s undressing hands pushing his pants just far enough out of the way to palm his cock through his underwear. Gabriel felt the embarrassing shake of weak knees and bit down a little whine.

“You’re so cruel,” Gabriel sighed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress to strip his pants and undershirt off. Left in just his underwear, he looked up at Jack expectantly.

Jack grinned and grabbed his chin. “Trust me, angel, I’m going to be so sweet to you,” he crooned, letting him go to strip down himself. “Even if I had to force you to even come here.”

That gave Gabriel pause. Frowning, he looked down at his pile of clothing on the floor.

“I shouldn’t be doing this…”

Jack paused, still half tangled in his shirt, to give him a deadpan look. “Not this,” he sighed, yanking the shirt off and tossing it to the ground before moving to crouch between Gabriel’s knees. “You can take one night off, Gabe.”

Pointedly avoiding looking at those soulful blue eyes, Gabriel frowned. “I shouldn’t…” he said quietly, “this is risking so much.”

Jack reached up and took Gabriel’s face in his hands, gently forcing him to look at him. The wraith looked down at him mournfully.

“Baby, gimme one night,” Jack insisted. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Gabriel replied, voice cracking a little.

Jack smiled and leaned up to gently bump their foreheads together. “One night,” he said again. Gabriel nodded. “Now get how I asked you.”

Swallowing thickly, Gabriel moved to position himself. Grabbing a pillow, he hugged it to his chest and made himself comfortable—upper body resting against the mattress with his ass in the air. Jack gave his ass a light smack, making him jump, before Gabriel heard him finish undressing.

“You got lube?” he asked.

Gabriel grunted. “Nanites.”

Testing, Jack drug his boxers down around Gabriel’s bent knees and pressed his finger against his hole. It slipped in easily, Gabriel groaning, and Jack pulled it out with an impressed whistle.

“Wet and warm,” he all but sang the words, too pleased. “You’re so good for me.”

Gabriel shifted a little, biting his cheek, and Jack helped him get his boxers all the way off before pressing himself up against his ass. Cock already hard as it pressed between his ass cheeks and leaving Gabriel gasping softly at the sensation.

“You going to be a good boy?” he asked, leaning against Gabriel’s back. His lips brushed the wraith’s ear as he spoke. Gabriel nodded. “Good,” Jack purred as he lined himself up. “My perfect angel…”

He angled himself correctly then and pushed in, groaning softly. Under him Gabriel clawed at the sheets for purchase, back arching even more.

“Ah—fuck—“ Gabriel whimpered, squirming under him as Jack pushed further in. “S-so good…”

Jack gave a pleased groan of his own. “Fuck, baby,” he rumbled, using his thumbs to pull Gabriel a little wider apart as he watched his cock disappear into him. “Fuck, you feel so good…”

Gabriel bit the corner of the pillow and moaned as he felt Jack fully hilt inside him. Leaning over him, Jack ground into him slowly to savor the feeling.

“I—“ Gabriel squeezed the pillow tighter. “Please…”

Jack pressed his lips to his back before straightening up and giving a few hard thrusts. Gabriel whined, leaning back into him hungrily, and he started up a punishing pace. Thighs shaking and cock already leaking, Gabriel could only bite down on the pillow and let the feeling wash over him.

“Jack—“ He whimpered, an embarrassing little noise coming from the back of his throat, and felt Jack run his hand down his spine soothingly. “I can’t—focus…”

Wisps of smoke were beginning to drift up off his body, signaling the sentiment. Jack shushed him softly, leaning to press kisses along his spine while he kept fucking into him. He leaned even further over him, wrapping both arms around Gabriel’s waist and pressing his cheek between his shoulder blades while he fucked him and the feeling was just grounding enough to keep Gabriel from dissolving completely.

Still, his body wasn’t exactly holding integrity. Whining, he felt it start at his fingertips as Jack found the right angle to ram against his prostate. That tingle of lack of control moving up his hands as Jack wrapped one hand around his cock to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Before he knew it he was barely halfway there, though he’d managed to keep his ass together and still presented to Jack as demanded. The rough, warm hand around his dick and Jack spearing into him drove him over the edge, however, and he came on the mattress with a sharp gasp.

Before he could even process the feeling Jack lifted him up and back, manhandling him around into facing him on his lap. Cock still buried inside him, still hard and twitching at the tightness Gabriel’s orgasm had caused.

Gasping for breath, Gabriel steadied himself shakily against Jack’s chest. The other man leaned in, nuzzling against his half-there nanite cloud of a face affectionately while he tried to compose himself.

“Breathe baby,” he rumbled, nosing at the more solid part of Gabriel’s jawline. “I’ve got you…”

Hiccuping in an attempt to pull in more air, Gabriel leaned in to tuck his face against Jack’s neck. Cradled close, he allowed himself to finally slow his breathing as Jack ran his knuckles slowly up and down his spine.

“I got you,” Jack whispered, one hand still rubbing Gabriel’s back while the other slid down to grasp at one of his meaty thighs.

He lifted Gabriel up, nearly off his cock entirely, before letting him drop all the way back down the length again. Already nearly overstimulated Gabriel let out an embarrassing squeak of a noise and tucked his face harder against Jack’s throat. Jack bounced him again and he felt the nanite clouds drifting off him grow thicker.

“P-please,” he gasped against Jack’s neck. “Jack…”

Jack, hand still on Gabriel’s thigh, froze. “What is it, angel?” he asked, “Too much?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Harder,” he rasped out. “Please.”

“Say no more,” Jack purred.

He grabbed Gabriel’s ass with both hands and proceeded to start bouncing him on his cock. Whimpering, Gabriel dug his nails into his back and arched his spine as overstimulation washed over him painfully before subsiding into pleasure again. Before his cock was even fully hard again it was leaking precum against Jack’s belly as Gabriel squeezed himself closer against him.

Being that he seemed to have no refractory period at all anymore Gabriel dissolved into needy moaning easily. Jack, grunting with effort, nuzzled in against Gabriel’s throat and bit down, sucking a mark there. As Gabriel felt himself approaching another climax he clenched hard, trying to bring Jack with him this time.

“Fuck, baby—“ Jack groaned, shifting under his so he could thrust his hips up into Gabriel. Shuddering, Gabriel clung tighter to him. “You’re a damn mess.”

He was. Gabriel could feel himself turning into a cloud of nanomachines and chaos as they went. But he just couldn’t help it; the overwhelming feeling of simply letting go to pleasure was enough to lose his grasp on any focus he had at all.

“Come here,” Jack grunted, lurching forward and pinning Gabriel to the bed with his body. He pressed down on him, a grounding force, and fucked into him hard. “I got you,” he murmured, voice hoarse with pleasure. “I got you…”

It was just the right amount of ‘too much’ to push Gabriel over the edge again. He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping, and felt tears squeeze out despite his best efforts as he came, clenching hard on Jack’s cock.

Jack gave a few more rough thrusts before groaning and coming inside him, rocking his hips after to milk them both for as much as he could. By the time he stilled, resting against Gabriel’s chest, they were both shivering from the heavy wash of stimulation as he pulled out.

“Stay,” he mumbled against Gabriel’s throat, voice sounding almost desperate. “Please.”

Gabriel, reaching up a shaky hand to rub at one of his damp eyes, nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, “okay…”

Looking up at him, Jack blinked at his wet cheeks and gently cupped one in his hand. “You okay?” he asked. Gabriel nodded, sniffling, and leaned into his palm. “Why are you crying, angel?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly, sniffing again, and turned his face to press a kiss to Jack’s palm. “I never know how much I miss you till times like this,” he murmured, nuzzling into Jack’s hand.

Smiling, Jack shifted to drag him closer and tuck Gabriel’s head under his chin. He held him to his chest, loving and protective, and rolled them both onto their sides.

“Let me keep you,” he all but begged, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head.

And by damn, for all the work he’d done and all he still had to do, Gabriel wanted to say yes. Wanted to remind Jack that he was always his first and if he asked, he’d stay with him forever. But they both knew it couldn’t be that way yet. So instead, Gabriel traced his fingers up Jack’s spine soothingly as they laid together.

“Soon,” he murmured, nuzzling at Jack’s throat. “I promise.”

Jack sighed, content enough with the vow, and leaned back to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead before reeling him back in. “I was thinking,” he said, “about how nice retirement will be.”

Gabriel had to admit, he didn’t do much of that himself. But with his warm, floaty disposition of the moment he was open to it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack hummed, “a nice cabin somewhere quiet. A dog. Maybe a little farm.”

“You’re taking care of it on your own if we get a farm,” Gabriel warned.

Jack chuckled at him, the sound warming Gabriel’s chest. “Of course,” he replied, “just like I plan to take care of you the whole time.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. But still… being taken care of sounded nice. It felt like he never even did that for himself anymore.

He shifted, tucking himself closer against Jack. “You always take care of me.”

Jack chuckled and reached down, giving his ass a light slap. “I try.”

In the end, Gabriel stayed the night. And then well into the morning, comfortable and curled up in Jack’s arms. When he woke, he only sighed and tucked his face against the man’s chest.

“Thought you couldn’t stay long,” Jack teased, tugging at Gabriel’s ear.

The wraith huffed and tried to hide his face more. He clutched at Jack’s back and wrapped a leg around his waist possessively. “Go back to sleep, old man,” he grumbled.

“Mm, but how can I waste a moment with you in my bed?” Jack purred, squeezing at his ass.

Gabriel had the nerve to whine, a pathetic little noise, and tuck closer to his chest. “Take care of me,” he mumbled, nuzzling at Jack’s throat. “Love me…”

Pausing for a moment, Jack shifted to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s middle. He pressed kisses across his face, earning a few soft chuckles. “Always,” he said, “forever,” he promised. Gabriel hummed in contentment and he kept going, kept kissing every inch of skin he had to offer above the neck.

Gabriel, eyes squinted closed in contentment, nuzzled after him. “I can stay a little while longer,” he said.

Jack chuckled. “So I get to keep you?” he asked.

Gabriel laughed. “For a little while longer.”

“That’s enough,” Jack told him, kissing his forehead. “That’s more than enough.”


End file.
